Alfred Pennyworth (Burtonverse)
Alfred Pennyworth is a major character in the Batman film series. He is Bruce Wayne's butler at Wayne Manor. He knows that Bruce is Batman and aids him. He is portrayed by the late Michael Gough. History Early life Alfred Pennyworth was raised in England. He had a brother named Wilfred, and a younger sister named Margaret. For a time he served as a butler in Buckingham Palace. He eventually came to live in Gotham City, employed as a butler by Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha. ''Batman'' (1989) Alfred Pennyworth had served the Waynes ever while Bruce was a child. His parents dies after being killed by Joker, Alfred raised him who becomes more like a father figure than butler. He supported Bruce's decision to become Batman and has helped him on a few occasions. He also continues to give Bruce guidance even when he is Batman. When the Joker began to terrorize Gotham, Alfred helped Bruce indentify the deadly toxins in the Jokers household products. When the lovely Vicki Vale arrived in Bruce's life, he was confused about telling her that he was Batman. Through Alfred's wise words yet convinced him to do so, he eventually told her as well. ''Batman Forever'' Alfred still serves Bruce. When the young Dick Grayson comes to live with them in the manor, Alfred perhaps sees a little of Bruce in him and offers him guidance. While Bruce is out one night, that Alfred helps Grayson settle in. Picking up his bike helmet, Alfred noticed a robin airbrushed on its surface. Dick was said that he got the name after saving his brother's life quoting "I flew in like a robin." When Dick discovers that Bruce is Batman, he wants to help although Batman declines. Through Alfred's help and design, Dick becomes Robin to which Batman then accepts him to the team. ''Batman & Robin'' Alfred, after years of service to Bruce, is stricken with a rare disease. His niece, Barbara, comes to visit him at the manor. After careful research, it is known that Alfred has come down with McGreagor's Syndrome and the only person who can cure it is Dr. Victor Fries aka Mr. Freeze. As Batman and Robin search for Freeze, Alfred must tells Barbara to give his brother a disc saying "Only family can be trusted". Through Barbara's computer skills, she learns of Bruce's and Dick's alter egos and decides to help. Infiltrating the Batcave, a computer simulated Alfred creates a suit for her and she becomes Batgirl. After Batman finds Freeze, he is able to get the antidote from him and introduces it into Alfred's system. The next morning, Alfred is cured and Batgirl joins the team. At the end of the film Alfred quips, "We're gunna need a bigger cave." Gallery Images Alfredburton.png 6a0120a721c2d7970b014e86cb08ff970d-800wi.jpg Trivia *This version of Alfred is exclusive to the continuity of the Burtonverse film series and is an adaptation of the main universe counterpart. The original character was created by Bob Kane and Jerry Robinson and first appeared in Batman #16. Category:Male Category:Batman Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Pure Good Category:Businessmen Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Honorable Category:Genius Category:Elderly Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Philanthropists Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Wise Category:Sophisticated Category:Voice of Reason Category:Non-Action Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Sidekicks Category:Provoker Category:Protectors Category:Scapegoat Category:Master Orator Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Control Freaks Category:Paragon Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Optimists Category:Bond Protector Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Liars